


Cookies!

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Remus is bored, Patton is not.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cookies!

Remus was bored. That within itself is not a good thing. 

Patton on the other hand, was not, having had the idea to make cookies to pass the time. So that was where he was, covered in baking flour, and hands covered in chocolate. 

He giggled to himself as he put the cookie dough on the flat sheet in front of him, dancing to music that wasn't there. The noise of Patton in the kitchen gained the attention of Remus, who was currently in the basement, dissecting some sort of creature he had made. 

Remus tended to make things when he was bored, but that didn't mean they survived long. Unless he made something for one of the others, seeing as most of the time those are gifts, and he knows the others wouldn't be happy if Remus killed their gift. 

Putting down his scalpel he made the thing disappear, wanting to go see what Patton was doing. Creeping up the stairs quietly Remus put his ear to the door, not wanting to disturb Patton. 

After a minute Remus got bored of just listening to Patton, wanting to see him in all of his cuteness. So he extended his tentacles, letting them slide under the door. Putting his forehead on the door Remus closed his eyes, letting himself merge with the door. 

Patton had his back to Remus, but he would feel eyes on the back of his head, six eyes to be exact. 

"Hi, Mus." Patton said, turning around, a tray of cookie dough balls in his hands. A door with six eyes, a mouth with pointed teeth, and tenticals looked back at him.

The door made the sound of a pleased squeal, and soon in was a normal door again, being opened to reveal Remus. "Hi!" Remus said, rushing forward to hug his boyfriend.

Patton laughed, holding the cookies above his head. "How are you, Love?" Patton asked, setting the cookies on the counter so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I am doing great now." Remus said, wrapping his tentacles around Patton, holding him close to him. 

"Well that is lovely to hear! I was just making some cookies, if you would give me a minute to put them in the oven-" Patton was cut off as Remus used two tentacles, one to open the oven, and the other to grab the cookie sheet and place it in the oven. 

"You were saying?" Remus asked, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Patton giggled, kissing the corner of Remus's mouth. "Thank you." 

"Of course, my little Cookie!" Remus spun Patton around the kitchen, making the loving side's feet come off the ground as he laughed. 

"Remus!" Patton laughed, hugging his boyfriend. Remus smiled, setting Patton down only to start putting soft kisses all over his face and neck. Patton couldn't stop giggling, until finally he grabbed Remus's collar, pulling him into a long, loving kiss.

And then the oven started beeping. "Looks like the cookies are done."


End file.
